


The Daydreaming Fangirl

by Anaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaka/pseuds/Anaka
Summary: Alisha wasn't an ordinary girl. She was a Voltron fangirl that ships Klance hardcore. She was magically is sent into the Voltron Fanfiction that she's writing and goes into a little girl character that she created. Along with powers that she created in her imagination.When they were finally separated, she takes herself and the girl into the world when Zarkon still rules the universe. She helps the Paladins to end the war by showing them the show.She also tries her hardest on getting Keith and Lance together by showing the Voltron team the fanfictions and comics.Only it became a friendship between her and the paladins, or much more?Will she reach her goal? and will she able to protect herself from the enemies that know of her presence, along with her new friends and family?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I was watching Voltron Legendary Defender, along with Voltron panels, and anything Klance related. It has become my new favorite show to watch beside How To Train Your Dragon. I had many other series that I watched and admired. Nothing was as admirable as the characters of Voltron.   
I had ships within the series, and Klance became my top favorite. I have also shipped Hunk and Pidge besides Klance. I wasn't always a shipper, but it became my new favorite thing to do.   
I burst out laughing as I continued watching the Voltron panels. They were the most entertaining, including the show. I enjoyed the Netflix reboot version by Dreamworks, rather than the other two versions.   
The first one looked like an old version of the show. The other version had a completely different timeline.   
I saw a few fragments of both series beforehand. I watched the first episode of both series to see what happened in them. It gave me more of a headache than enjoyment.   
This version was just right. It had a great plot with a ton of turn of events in almost every episode. I enjoyed the suspense and the action within the show, even though I would snack on snacks during the action parts of the story. It was something that I couldn't help myself doing.   
I looked down at the clock on my Chromebook, and I realized that it was a few minutes past noon. My stomach growled a bit. I thought back and realized that I had breakfast at 8:30. I looked at my phone to see that my friend, Pumpkin, hadn't answered my last text. I sighed when I realized that she went to work, which I could understand. I was bored. I wanted to talk to someone but depending on who is available is another issue. Sometimes it would be someone that is family or a depressed ex-boyfriend that is still in love with me.   
Pumpkin was my favorite person to hang out with whenever I could have. The friend, Nate, is sweet at times, but he can get annoying at the same time. We dated twice and broke up for different reasons, but he is waiting for me to take him back. Only I am still on break from dating anybody.  
I looked back at the computer screen, and I began to observe the body language between each of the characters. Which was something that I don't usually pay attention to, but it makes me regret not doing so in the beginning. I tapped on the spacebar and paused the episode. I had also decided to pay attention to the action scenes. Rather than just listening to the dialogue between the characters.   
Why couldn't I be someone else for a change? Why can't I notice the things that people do around me? It was something that I considered a weakness, a weakness that I want to get better at. There are other weaknesses that I had that I tried to overcome, but I knew that it's going to take time. How long? How long will it take for me to overcome this?   
I looked at my sketchbook to see the character that I drew if I wanted to be in the show. It was only a matter of daydreams that it would ever happen. There was no way that it would happen in real life.   
I studied the paused panel. For some reason, Keith had become my favorite character. I had drawn all the Paladins from Voltron, so I ended up drawing Keith first. It was something that I wasn't expecting.   
I began to think that maybe I could draw out my stories rather than write them. I know that it would take some time to get used to, but I also knew that it was going to take a ton of paper if I was going to draw these comic stories. If I was going to get used to drawing people, then I guess I better start practicing.


	2. Chapter 2

I was floating in darkness. How did I end up here? Where am I?   
Your family has abandoned you. You are alone, and you never needed them. They had always reminded you of your weakness. Join me, become you how you were supposed to be, replied a cold voice. It sounded like my own, but evil.   
It sounded familiar. I narrowed my eyes in anger as I shouted, Victoria, do you think that I would join you? Did you think that I would not remember your tricks? Do you remember that I created you? Do not forget that! I control you!   
Ahhh! she screamed as a light erupted from me. All that mattered is that I had conquered her for the time being. Just remember that we are a part of each other!   
I felt a power surrounding my neck and wrist, but it felt lightweight. Closing my eyes once more, I felt something pure enveloped me and expanded outward. 

I felt strange. I felt small. What happened to me?  
I opened my eyes, and I was in the utmost shock. There were others bigger and smaller than me that surrounded me. The people were aliens of different planets; they looked familiar. I looked up to seeing someone that I would never think that I would see or meet in real life.   
Lance? Lance from Voltron Legendary Defender? How can this be? He is a character from my current favorite show. He is one of my favorite paladins. Lance spoke of the adventures he and his friends went on. The stories played in my mind as if I was there. He told them the episodes of the series that I knew well. What the quiznack am I supposed to be doing here?   
Who are you? said a thought.   
Uh? I answered.  
Who are you, and what are you doing in my body? The thought replied angrily.   
Relax, my name is Alisha, and I have no idea how I got into your body, but I do know that this is only temporary, I promise.   
It better be.   
I feel the same way. The feel of my necklace was present against my skin, or our skin? It was weird knowing that you were in another body and not your own. My magical bracelet was under the sleeve of her jacket.   
It was weird, considering the warmth of the sun. I felt like I was sweating. I glanced down at her long blue hair. I was surprised that it was not braided. Why though? I could feel something underneath the hood that covered our head. What a minute? Is your name Sera, by chance?  
How did you know my name?  
It is okay, relax. I think I can help you because I created you.   
Mom?   
Not exactly, but I would not mind you calling me that. You are a character that I created in my world, you were just someone in my imagination, and I came up with you.   
Woah.  
I know crazy, right.   
Wait? How old are you?   
Turning 21. Why?   
Damn. You are old.   
Not really, my grandfather is 70, and that is old. He is not even retired from his job yet.   
Retired?   
Do not worry about it.   
Where is your world?   
Well, it is the same planet as the Paladins of Voltron, but 100 years younger. We have not gotten that deep into space exploration yet. If anything, all of this is a story series on my Earth.   
Oh, okay.  
Sera and I remained quiet for the rest of the time until we had to go back to class. Everyone whined, except for Sera and me. As the class, Sera and I were leaving. I saw Lance looking up at the green lion that just wormholes. It seemed like I had arrived at the ending of the series, just before the Voltron lions left from the galaxy and after Altea and Daibalzaal returned to the universe. I did not know how long I was going to be in my character's body, or even how to leave her body. I felt like an evil person who was possessing an innocent being. As much as I did not like it, I could sense myself getting strong. I felt like in no time. I would be able to leave her body.  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Lance saw us staring at me or us and crouched before us. Sera clutched the ends of her hood. I could feel her fear rising. I could sense that he could see something that she did not want him to see.  
"Hey, it is going to be okay. I am not going to hurt you," Lance reassured Sera.   
He tried to loosen the tightness of the hood.   
"No, please, do not touch me," Sera cried, pulling away and ran to the rest of the class. As fast as her little legs carried her, I could sense worry and confusion on his face. I only had a hunch that he would bring up Sera to his friends at their dinner tonight.   
Why do I have a feeling that we are going to get visitors tonight?   
Well, I also have a feeling that I will be out of your body tonight as well.   
I hope it is painless, mommy.   
Me too, sweetie, me too. If I can, and it does hurt, I will make it painless for you, if and when it is time.   
Okay, I trust you, mommy.   
I know you do.


	3. Chapter 3

"To Allura," cheered the paladins one by one around the table after Coran gave his speech about Allura being family. It was the 1-year get together after the war ended and to celebrate Allura. They dined under the statue of Allura, the floating lights, and the remainder of the sunset that made the sky look much darker. Everyone could see that Lance had something on his mind, which was unusual.   
“Lance, is something on your mind?” asked Keith.   
“It is probably nothing. I do not want it to seem like a big deal,” Lance reassures the group. It was probably nothing. It was just a little girl admiring one of the heroes that saved the universe, but why did he get the sense that it was something more than that.  
“Come on, Lance, if there is something on your mind, get it off your chest. We can help figure it out,” replied Pidge, being persistent.  
“All right, fine. You know that class that came to talk with me this afternoon?”   
Everyone nodded.   
“When the students left. There was this one little girl that hung back, and she was staring at me. I did not think much of it until I tried removing her hood from her head, but she pulled away and ran away from me.”   
“Ok, then, was there anything weird about this girl?” asked Hunk.   
“Well, she was wearing a jacket, which was weird, considering how warm it was today.”   
“What did she look like?”   
“She had blue hair and gold eyes like Kosmo, Altean markings that were also blue, and her clothes were blue.”   
“Well, I might not know the girl, but I do know the school that made the field trip to see you this afternoon. It is a part school and part orphanage. We could check her out,” replied Coran, twisting his mustache.   
"It is not a big deal. The girl probably did not want to get too close,” replied Lance, waving his hands. “It is not like she was close to me during the entire time. She was in the middle of the class.”  
“Either way, we better get it figured out. We always do,” replied Shiro.   
“I guess you are right.” 

Sera sat crossed-legged on her desk as she star-glazed out the second-story window. It had already been half an hour since it was time to go to bed. I did not mind, and in some ways, she was kind of like me. I enjoyed looking up at the stars, especially at home, but these constellations were different, which made them all beautiful to star-gaze. I held her close around her waist. I could tell that my body was ready to come out of hers and into my own. My arms were literally around her waist, and my head was resting on hers. She did not appear to be in any pain. I was thankful for that, but in no time at all, someone would come in and check to see if everyone was asleep in their beds and find me.   
If anything, I already felt like a mother as soon as we met. Sera mostly kept to herself like I did when I was her age, but mostly in her room. I was like her when I was her age, playing with my toys in my room. She did not appear to have that many friends either or at all. There seemed to be so much that we had in common if I was her age now, we probably would have become the best of friends. “It is getting late. You should probably get to bed here soon.”   
“Are you sure, mommy?”  
“Yeah,” I told her. “I feel like the rest of my body will be coming out soon.”   
Sera crawled her way off her desk and onto the chair and climbed into bed. I grabbed her blanket and covered the both of us, and she scooted over so that way I would have room. I felt my body invisibly, but yet, solidly, it felt almost magically, leaving her body, and I laid on my back. I exhaled in relief, I could barely feel my lower legs, and I tried to wiggle my toes, but I could not. I wondered if this was what it was like to be paralyzed from the waist down. I looked at Sera, and she had left her hood down since she came to her room after her classes. I brushed her hair with my fingers, and her hair was so soft like my own after I had showered. I went up to her ears and stroked them. They felt like canines.  
I thought that she would twitch her ears away, but she ignored me.   
I made her an orphan because I was not sure about which parent was, whether her mother was the Altean or not, or the father was the Cosmic wolf. I was indecisive. I thought it was best to remain a mystery. Who knows how this was going to end? Or maybe I would figure it out eventually.  
I noticed that her breathing slowed, and there was a slight snore coming from her. I smiled, knowing that she was asleep. I looked toward the door ahead. I knew that eventually, they would be coming soon. I closed my eyes as I started to drift off to sleep.

The Paladins knocked on the door of the Orphanage School. They greeted the owner of the Orphanage School, and she invited them in. “Coran, Lance, and the rest of your fellow Paladins, please come on in,” she smiled. The group entered the building one by one. They saw the dim lighting in the halls, which revealed the front rows of desks and tables for classes. “Is there something that I can help you all with?”   
“Well, one of your students lingered behind a bit, and I was wondering if you could help us.”  
“Of course, could you describe the student to me?”  
“Blue haired and golden-eyed, little girl.”  
The owner was shocked for a bit. “That is out of character for Sera.” The owner climbed the stairs, and the group followed. “Sera is the only girl out of our ten orphans here, and she has been here since birth. We tried our best to try and find her parents, but no one has claimed her. Either they did not want her, or they died. We do not usually explain this to our orphans for fear that they would be emotional later in life.”   
Lance glanced back at Keith, who was an orphan himself until he met Shiro and went into the Galaxy Garrison as a kid. He was the best pilot there.   
“We searched the area for any possibilities of her parents, but it seemed as if they disappeared,” the owner continued. “There is no explanation for why she would be here and not her parents. It just does not make any sense.”  
“How old is she?” asked Pidge.   
“You would be surprised by how old she is. She is a year old, and yet, she looks like she is five years old.”  
“Talk about rapid growth spurt,” remarked Lance.  
Kosmo sniffed the air and climbed the stairs ahead of everyone. “Kosmo, wait up, bud,” exclaimed Keith. He looked at the other paladins. “I wonder what has gotten into him.” 

I opened my eyes, hearing voices, and the steps creaked as a group of people were coming up the stairs. I could also hear a dog pawing at the door. I could feel my legs somewhat as I sat up, but it was not enough to get up and hide. In one step, I would end up on the floor, unable to move.   
I heard movement behind me. “Mommy? Are you all right?”   
“I am fine. You can go back to sleep,” I reassured her.   
She yawned, and she nuzzled against the pillow while trying to go back to sleep. I pulled the blanket to her chin and smiled.  
I have to hide, I thought as I heard the footsteps coming closer and the pawing got even louder. I could feel legs again, but not my feet yet. I could hear them coming, and they were even closer now. My heart was racing as my feet dangled off the bed. My feet might not be enough to stabilize me, but I had to hide. Even if I knew who was coming up those stairs, I just had to hide. I stepped forward and leaped, but unfortunately, I did not have the stability to hold myself up.   
I landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow."   
"Mommy, are you all right?" cried Sera, getting out of bed and going to my side.   
"I am fine, sweetheart," I reassured her. I looked at the door.   
"Did anyone hear that?" asked a scared, masculine voice. It was Hunk.   
"I think I did," replied a female voice. It was Pidge.   
"It sounded like it came from her room," replied another feminine voice. It must have been the teacher and the owner of the orphanage. Their footsteps quicked almost as if they were running.   
"They are coming, can you get up?" asked Sera, scared and rapidly.   
"I do not think so, sweetheart."   
"I will protect you, mommy. I can not lose you," she cried, hugging me.   
"I know, sweetheart," I told her, hugging her back. I nuzzled her. I felt so connected to her, almost as if she was my daughter. If we stayed connected after this, I promise deep down in my heart that I will protect and raise her as if she was one of my own. I vowed that I would not raise her like how my mother raised me.

The owner opened the door after they moved Kosmo out of the doorway, but he dashed inside. They found the empty room, including the bed, and the blankets were out of place. It seemed like whoever was in there just vanished. "That is strange Sera is supposed to be in bed, but sometimes I catch her on the desk looking out the window staring at the stars," replied the one, entering the room. "She was never known to run away."   
"Well, she has to be in here somewhere, we did not see anyone leave, and the window is not open," replied Shiro.  
They all looked around the room as they entered.   
"I do not need glasses to see that," remarked Pidge and pointed to the floor. Everyone saw a young woman with a little girl holding onto her. The young woman stared back at them with her brown eyes, holding onto the little girl. The girl almost looked like the young woman as if she was her daughter. Kosmo was sniffing Sera and licked her, happily, as if he knew her.   
“Hey, stop it. I do not know you.”   
Kosmo stopped and laid across the young woman, and the young woman began petting the wolf with a smile.  
"As bad as this might look," began the young woman, a bit nervous. "It is not what it appears to be."   
"How about you start by telling us your name?" asked Hunk.  
"It is Alisha (u-lish-a), and trust me, after a couple of times, you can master how to pronounce it. People mispronounce it all the time."  
"That is a start. Where did you come from?" asked Pidge. "You look like you came from Earth."  
"In a way, yes. Just not your Earth. I am from my own Earth. It is hard to explain."   
The paladins looked at each other, confused, even the Altean that was with them. “I leave you, paladins, to this,” replied the Altean, leaving the room in a hurry. “Let me know if you need anything.”   
“All right, then,” began the young woman, and she shrugged. She looked at every one of the paladins. “I could get up and walk, but I fear to be a little immobile for the time being.”   
“Come here, boy,” replied Keith. Kosmo got up and went to his master as an obedient dog would.   
“Kinda not what I was talking about, but that helps a bit,” she started to say. “I was kinda going along the lines of someone to pick me up.”   
“Oh, yes, of course,” stuttered Lance, moving to her and picking her up bridal style.   
“No, you are not taking her,” replied Sera, clinging onto her neck, protective.   
“It is all right, Sera. You are coming with me, I promise,” she told her. Pidge went to Sera and picked her up, and placed her on her shoulders.   
“We will take you to a room in the castle, so you both can rest,” replied Coran.   
“Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling my whole body, Sera was sleeping to the left of me, and Kosmo was sleeping next to her, keeping her warm. It was a little weird how Kosmo was acting around Sera and me. We never met before. I looked around, and it resembled Princess Allura's room. It was huge and big enough for the queen-sized bed that we laid on.   
“Oh, you are awake,” replied a voice next to me. I saw Keith resting himself against the wall, with his arms crossed. His black hair, galaxy eyes, and his burn across his face gave him away. His eyes and long hair were perfect, I found his unique eye color attractive, and I have always had a thing for long hair. Boy, he has it. My cheeks were fighting the urge not to blush as I could feel them heat up. I hoped that he did not notice.   
“Keeping an eye on your wolf, or me?”   
“Both, that was a little weird how he was acting last night. He never acted like that before,” answered Keith.   
“Or maybe he was just trying to be friendly?”   
“Maybe.”   
We stayed quiet, which was fine. I used to be in my thoughts and being quiet.   
“Not a talkative person?” he asked.   
I looked at him in surprise. “I figured that you wanted the quiet. Did anything else happen besides me showing up last night?”   
“If you mean the fact that our lions are gone now, then yes.”   
“I am sorry, I know how much red meant to you and Lance. I guess my being here does not affect them because I am not dangerous. They would have stayed if I was.”   
“I suppose you have a point.”   
The door opened. A guy with an orange mustache stepped in. “Oh, good, you are awake. How are you feeling?”   
“Well, I can feel my legs and wiggle my toes again,” I told him, showing them. “So, that is good.”   
He twisted his mustache, “Hmm, I guess that rest was all you need. I was thinking about putting you in one of the healing pods, but you did not seem to be that injured.”   
“It was a good thing that I did rest. Who knows what those healing pods would have fixed. I am perfectly fine just the way I am.” I was sure that it would have made me a very talkative person all of a sudden, and my quaking in my body would be gone. I noticed the tremors whenever I held something in my hands, but never with both hands.   
"Do you think that you will be able to walk today?" asked Coran.   
"I think I can, but maybe later," I told him. I stroked Sera's hair as she slept. "I want to let her sleep more. She did have a long night."   
I looked out of the corner of my eye, and Kosmo looked at me with his golden ones. They almost looked like Goldeous's eyes, but only this was not Elestelia. Elestelia is an island of a story series project, and I wanted to make it an allegory for Christians. It is right now a very long series that I have ever made because I have been working on it for a couple of years. Goldeous is the character that I am portraying as Jesus.   
He began wagging his tail happily. He looked at me and tilted his head side to side. He nuzzled the side of my face before he licked me. I moved my face to make sure that his licking stayed on my cheeks. I still was not used to a dog licking me, being that I never owned a dog before.   
"Now that the war is over, are there some things that you wished that you had done differently?" I asked.   
"If there was not any other way to end the war," began Coran. "Then, it would be saying goodbye to Allura."   
"I figured that you would say something like that," I told him, and I glanced at Keith. "What about you, Keith?"  
"I do not know, to be honest, if I did have a chance to change anything, it would be, being more prepared for our missions."   
"That is it, nothing else?" I asked.   
He blushed and turned away shyly. It was something new that I never thought I would see. "I am sure. There is nothing else that I would have done differently."   
I tapped my cheek. "Hmm, are you sure? The Earth that I am from has all of your adventures. I could sense - well - not just me, but everyone on Earth who has watched would have loved to see you and Lance together."   
They were silent. Coran just laughed. "What the quiznack has been running through your brains?" asked Coran, still laughing. "I do not think that Lance and Keith would be interested in each other like that. Besides, what do your people on Earth do?"   
"A variety of different things, you have been to Earth before Coran. Our Earth is like their Earth but a little bit younger, since we have not been that far in space exploration."   
Coran raised an eyebrow.   
"But since your adventures are a series in my Earth and you guys are supposed to be characters. We create our fanfictions, which are stories that are written by fans like me that involve certain characters from their settings and timelines. We can make them cute or make them age-appropriate for older people like adults. The other things that we create are comics and fanart, which are also rated the same way as the fanfictions.”   
“Is there anything else that you are a part of in your world?”  
“Well, I would say that there is always shipping involved. It is not the same as a boat ship or a spaceship. It is more of a relationship. The relationship between Lance and Keith is quite popular along with Shiro and Keith, but I am more of a Klance shipper than a Sheith shipper. I see Sheith as more of a brother relationship. Other than that, people in my Earth dress up as you guys, which I find entertaining and fun.”   
“Dress up?” asked Keith.   
“Or cosplay, which is the word that I use.”   
“Does this cosplay have interesting things attached to it too, like the fanfictions, comics, and fan art?” asked Coran, air quoting cosplay.  
“If you mean by going to big buildings that are called conventions that cosplay other characters such as yourselves along with many others and meeting these different people, then yes. Also, that includes going out in public and acting in skits and many other things. Yes, it has ratings too, depending on who is cosplaying and what skits that they are doing.”   
“Hmm.”   
“Surprisingly, I do not see that many Coran cosplayers, mostly Keith, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, a couple of Hunk here and there. I do see some Lotor. I think I saw maybe 2 Honerva cosplays.”  
“Well, I hope that those Lance cosplays are as handsome as me,” replied a voice behind them. We all looked at the doorway seeing a tan young man with blue eyes leaning against the door. I did have a thing for blue eyes in my past crush, but Lance was cute. I could already feel my cheeks heating up. My favorite characters were in the room with me, and I was fighting the urge not to fangirl scream or, better yet, blush. They were both so cute and hot.   
“Some, but not all. I saw a Keith cosplayer and her Keith cosplay - I do not mind that most cosplayers are female, I rarely see male, but I have seen some - almost looked like him. She also had some Keith content that was adult appropriate.”   
“I do not think I wanna know,” replied Keith.   
“It is all right.”  
“If anything, I bet she is hungry,” replied a voice coming into the room with a tray of food. It looked appetizing, but I was unsure if I wanted to try it. I am a picky eater, after all.   
A plump and gentle guy came into the room with a smile. He had an orange ribbon tied around his head. If he had yellow hair, he reminded me of Narito. Just thinking that reminded me of a picture of the paladins in their suit armor colors. It was cute and funny, especially when it came to Shiro.   
“Hmm,” Sera moaned next to me, then sniffed the air. “Is that food I smell?”   
“Yep, Hunk came in with what looks like breakfast,” I told her. Sera rubbed her eyes and sat up, her eyes widened, and she drooled at the sight of food as Hunk set it down in front of us. “I think someone is more hungry than the rest of us.”   
“Oh, there is plenty for the both of you,” he blushed.  
“Thank you, Hunk.”   
Sera dug in with her hands at the eggs and what appeared to be sausage links. She chewed as she looked at each of us. Everyone was quiet, and some were trying not to laugh. “What? Do I have something on my face? Mommy, why is everyone staring at me?”   
“Do not worry about it, sweety,” I told her and kissed her forehead. I picked up some toast and put some eggs on it, and took a bite. It was just the way I liked it, except for the taste of salt and pepper. I preferred my eggs plain, but I was not going to complain. Especially not in front of Hunk, who is such a gentle, friendly cinnamon roll. “Not gonna lie, but this is amazing.”  
“Aww, thanks. I always hear compliments about my cooking.”  
“To be honest, some people do not like salt and pepper on their eggs. Nothing wrong with it. I prefer leaving the eggs as it is.”   
“Oh, of course, I will make that a note the next time I make eggs for you.”  
“Thanks,” I told him, taking a sip of the clear orange juice in the glass. It was apple juice. I had a smile on my face while I was drinking my favorite juice. 

Coran took Sera and I on a tour around the castle ship that he was constructing. I was a bit wobbly when I started walking again, but I managed to regain my balance and walk around. The castle was beautiful. Kosmo tagged along for some odd reason, but Keith and Lance came with us. I did not mind, but things were going through my mind, and they were things that they would blush in embarrassment. I was not even paying attention to the tour since my mind went elsewhere. I felt that my hand was empty. I looked down, and Sera was gone.   
Frantic, I looked around, and I exhaled in relief when I saw Sera on Kosmo’s back. “Do not worry me like that.”  
“I am sorry. Your hand just slipped out of mine. and Kosmo slid me onto his back,” she told me, and she nuzzled against Kosmo’s fur. “He is soft. I could sleep on him all day.”   
I smiled and giggled. Sera is adorable. I began to pet the top of Kosmo's head and began to scratch behind his ear, and his tail wagged happily. I stopped, and he gave me his big puppy eyes and began to whine.  
“What is with you, buddy?” asked Keith. “You were never this attached by anyone before.”   
I shrugged. Kosmo has been pretty attached to Sera and I since we arrived. That is when I started to wonder if there was something that I should know about that Kosmo remembers. I scratched the side of his face, and his tail began wagging again. “I wish you could talk, Kosmo. You could tell us what is going on.” He rested his paw against my arm. I rubbed my fingers against my cross necklace. “My necklace has the power to help me become any animal that I want to be, but it needs time to go through the whole animal kingdom to know what animal I want to do.”   
“What about your bracelet?”   
“That will not help me either. In my seven-book series, my important characters Goldeous and Vivian, who are dragons that can become other animals with powers of their own that are similar to mine but more powerful, the bracelet together to help me control different elements.”   
“Like what?”  
“Fire, water, ice, space, healing, to name a few. My necklace also has the timeline of any franchise that is out there. Including the ones that I have seen in my lifetime.”   
“That is impressive,” remarked Lance. “So, all of our adventures of the whole war are in there?”   
I nodded.   
“Sweet.”   
“Only one little problem. You can not go back to the time of the war to warn everyone then what happened. It would have to be someone that was not there during the war and is here now. Like me, for example, or Sera.”   
“So, you could go back to the war and tell our younger selves what and what not to do? That could change the whole outcome of the war,” replied Keith. “You would change everything.”   
I nodded again.   
“That almost sounds like time travel to me,” remarked a new voice. A short girl with short ginger hair and brown eyes with glasses was behind them. “But for you, I guess you could name it differently.”   
“I guess you could say that, Pidge. Is there anything that you want to change?”   
“Not really, other than maybe finding my family sooner.”   
“I could see that.”   
“So, if we want to send you back to the time of the war, what could change?” asked Keith.   
“Well, you would know what lies ahead on your missions and what the enemy is doing. Plus, we could stop Clone Shiro before he gave you that burn, Keith, but, also we would be making sure that the Alteans in another reality and Lotor does not get the Voltron comet. Plus, we would be able to stop Lotor a lot sooner, and Honerva would not pierce through realities.”   
“I want to see how that would play out right now,” replied Lance, eyes wide, raising his hand.   
“Dido,” replied Keith, raising his hand also.   
“Okay, then, let us run it by Shiro, and we will see what we can do,” I suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

I was bouncing my leg with anticipation. It was a nervous habit that I could not help. I was waiting for Shiro and with the other Paladins at a long table in the castle’s dining room. Even if white and gray is an okay color to look at, I wouldn’t mind seeing some other colors around here, rather than the blue lights that lit the castle ship. I would look over my shoulder to see Sera and Kosmo having fun by either him showing her how to teleport and then licking her after he reappeared. It’s hard to say if Sera will learn how to do it properly, but only time and practice will tell. The sound of Sera’s laughter filled the room, which made me wonder if my laugh was like that when I was younger too. I snapped out of that thought as I tried not to cry. No one in this room knows, and no one needs to know, and it should stay that way.   
Shiro entered the room in his black Galaxy Garrison Uniform, his white hair would give anyone the impression that he was much older than he appeared, but in reality, he was in his late 20’s. If anyone wanted to get real technical then, he’s 6 considering his birthday was on Leap Day. His gentle but wise eyes stared into mine as he walked into the room and took the head seat. “So, you guys called me. The last time we did this was to get into Honerva’s mind, so what are you guys up to?”   
“Well, we have an idea, but we want to run it by you. It is about Alisha’s powers in her cross.”   
“Okay, go on.” Pidge went on about the different powers that I had and including the ability to go into various movie franchises, including the Voltron series that I have in my world.   
“I think we should send Alisha into the time of the war to change the outcome of the war.”   
“We can stop Honerva from destroying other realities if we send her in the war and save Allura,” replied Shiro. Everyone nodded. “Hmm.” He looked at me. “Do you think after you finished with your mission, you could come back, or would you have to live on from that point?”   
“Honestly, I don’t know,” I explained. “I think maybe I would have to live on from that, or maybe I would be forced home. I’m not in control of my powers, there is so much that I wish I could control, but I don’t have all the answers.”   
“Do you have an idea where you want to start your plan to help us defeat the Galra?” he asked.   
“I do have an idea,” I began. I stood up and taped onto my cross. A halo screen popped up, and the show appeared. I tapped the screen to pause the episode. I slide across the screen to the episode listing. I clicked onto the one that involved the fall of the castle of lions on planet Ares. “I’m going to leave the beginning as it is, then I will teleport myself to this episode and sneak in, invisible, of course. As soon as I’m in, I’m going to hide and wait until it’s the right time to show myself.”  
“How long do you think that’s going to take?”   
“Well, if I play my cards right, then I’ll be showing my face around you guys around Season 2. I don’t know which episode yet, though.”   
“I have a question,” replied Pidge raising her hand.   
“Yes, Pidge.”   
“Why Season 2?” she asked, putting her hand down. “Better yet, how many Seasons are there, and how many episodes per season?”  
“Well, Pidge, to answer questions two and three. There are eight seasons, and the episode count is thirteen, but it depends on which season. Some of the seasons were shorter than others. For your first question, I’m going to make a small appearance with Lance in that episode. The enemy will sense my presence and want to get their hands on me, so they’ll be interrogating Allura by Zarkon and Haggar.”   
“Okay, that makes sense.”   
I looked at Lance with a shy smile. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”   
“Okay, would it be safe for Sera to join you on this mission or not? That’s the next question,” asked Shiro. I looked at Sera, who was laid on Kosmo’s back as he was prancing around the room. I sighed. I did not know whether to take her or not. There was going to be plenty of danger even if I did bring her.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down in my chair at the dining table. I wanted to bring Sera along even if there is danger along on this mission. At the same time, I didn’t. I had some degree of what was out there, but I know that I can’t protect her from it all. I don’t want to be like my mom. If I bring her along, she will be on this ship for a while. I don’t want her to end up like me. I need to be there for her and raise her as I should.   
“I’m taking her with me, as much as I don’t want to put her in danger, but I vowed to myself that I would take care of her even if she doesn’t have a mother. I want to be the mother that she doesn’t have.”   
“If you are completely sure that you want to do this, there won’t be any going back if you change your mind in the future,” explained Shiro. “Going back to the time of the war is dangerous.”   
“I know, but hopefully, I can prevent the things that came up in this war and get you guys ready for this war. I can protect her and provide for this war, I promise.”   
“Okay, so how are you going to get to the past?”   
“I think I might have an idea,” I told him. I looked at the screen of the episode and stood from my chair. I enlarged the screen until it was my height. I waved my hand, and a knife appeared. It looked similar to my sword in my Elestelian Adventure series, pure white with a gold hilt. I carefully slit the screen, specks of white from it, and filled the room.   
“Awe,” replied Sera, staring at the specks in awe as if they were stars. Kosmo sniffed at the lights and sneezed, making the lights drift away. She followed some and tried to catch them in her hands like fireflies, but they disappeared from her hand as soon as she opened her hands. Then they reappeared before her hand, teasing her to follow them again. She smiled and giggled as she tried chasing them again. I smiled as I shook my head. I slowly reached through the slit and felt the energy around it, and pulled it back out. It felt magical.   
“Hey, Sera, can you come here real quick?” I asked her, and I looked at her. She stopped chasing the lights and ran to me. I picked her up and nuzzled against her nose. “Mommy’s going to be going on a trip, and I have an important job to do while we’re there. Do you think you can be quiet for me when we get there?”   
“Sure,” she exclaimed, bringing a finger to her lips. I smiled, cutting the slit even bigger. I felt a tug on my shirt as I was about to enter.   
I looked behind me to see Kosmo with big puppy eyes. “What’s wrong, Kosmo?”   
He whined, and his eyes were begging me not to leave. “Okay, that’s not normal for him to act like that,” replied Keith, walking over to his wolf and petting him. “I wish you could tell us what’s wrong with you, buddy,” he whined even more as he tugged my shirt even more.   
I looked at Sera. “Do you know what he’s saying, Sera?”  
“He’s saying ‘Don’t leave,’” she answered.   
“Any idea why?”   
“He said, ‘did you forget?’” she asked. The question surprised me for a moment.   
“Forget what?” I asked, confused.   
Sera shrugged.   
“Maybe we’ll figure it out.”  
Sera nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath and gave Kosmo a scratch behind the ear, and he released my shirt. I gave him one last look before entering the light.

As soon as Alisha entered the cut, the cut vanished from the paladins’ sight.   
“So, what do we do now?” asked Lance.   
“I guess we wait,” replied Shiro  
“For what?”  
“I don’t know.”


	7. Chapter 7

The light specks grew into a bright wasteland, but I kept going with Sera in my arms. She was quiet as she rested her head against my shoulder. We had to be getting somewhere. We had to be close. We could not give up when we only began. “Are we almost there yet?” Sera finally asked. “I feel like we have been walking in circles.”  
“Things do look about the same no matter where we go,” I agreed as I looked around and back again. I took my knife out and pointed it in front of me. I began cutting the air in front of us, and what appeared in front of us shocked us. It was a starry night with a full moon shining grassy hill beneath. The Castle of Lions was on the clifftop. “All right, Sera, I think we arrived at our destination.”   
Sera cheered, raising her arms in the air. I smiled as I cut the slit bigger for us to walk through. It was a night as my shoes stepped onto the grass. The slit disappeared behind us as we headed toward the castle. I could hear the King of the Arusians explaining the battle that happened that day against Voltron and the First Robeast: the Gladiator. I shook my bracelet, the white bead began to glow. Sera looked at it in awe. “You ready?”  
She nodded. White specks circled us, and we disappeared from the spot where we stood and appeared halfway to the castle. “Woah, cool, do it again, do it again,” she cried, hoping in my arms.   
“Okay,” I told her, shaking my wrist again. The lights showed around us, making us disappear, and we appeared at the end of the bridge near the door of the castle. I looked at her with a smile. “Okay, we have to sneak in that castle, unseen.”  
“How are we going to do that, mommy?”  
“Well, we are going to be invisible, but we can not be invisible if we are also not quiet,” I told her, bringing my finger to my lips.   
“Okay,” she agreed, bringing her finger to her lips. My white bead glowed again, and we disappeared. I walked toward the door and through the long hallway. The Arusians were mousing around drinking Nunvil and eating other Altean party treats, not paying any attention that we were trespassing into the castle. I looked over to Keith, Hunk, and Lance, trying to do their team cheer.   
“I say Vol-, and you say, Tron! Vol.”  
“Uh, Vol-tron?” asked Keith, curious. I quietly slapped my forehead. Even everyone on my earth knew how that cheer works.   
“No, no, the cheer includes the instructions, I say vol- and you say.”   
“Vol-tron?”  
“We will work on it,” he told them and began to drink the Nunvil. I shook my bracelet again, and the light appeared around us. Even when we were invisible, the lights were invisible too. We disappeared once more and appeared in the kitchen.   
I did not dare drop the invisible cloak for the intruder alert to go off in the castle, but then again, with castle defenses down, it would not hurt to be visible. The white bead dimmed so we can flicker invisible and visible. So far, the alert did not go off yet, but soon the castle will be offline and overrun with Galra. I did not know if I should bring her with me to heal a few of Lance’s minor injuries, but I knew that it would not be enough to heal him completely.  
“How long are we going to stay here?” asked Sera. I looked at her and set her down, I sat on my knees and took her hands gently. “Or are we hiding? If we are, who are we hiding from?”  
“Well, this ship is going to be under siege, and I want you to stay here for a while. After that, I will take you somewhere much safer than here. I will only be gone for a few minutes, and I will be right back, I promise. I want you to stay hidden until I come back, do you understand?”   
She nodded in understanding. "Are they evil?"   
"Not really. The Emperor that has been ruling them for 10,000 years has misled his people."   
“I understand, mommy,” Sera nodded.   
“Okay, are you hungry?” I asked. It was probably getting close to lunchtime back in her time. She did have half of the breakfast that Hunk made earlier. She nodded.   
I opened a drawer full of plates and picked one out. They all looked the same, so it did not matter which one I used, as long as I washed it, dried it, and put it back. I went to get some of the food goo and squeezed some out for Sera. I never tried it, so I looked through the drawers and shelves to get a feeling for where everything was in the kitchen. I smiled when I finally found the spoons, and I quickly grabbed two and closed the drawer, memorizing where everything was.   
I scooped a spoonful of the Altean goo and placed it in front of her mouth. She raised her eyes towards it.   
She sniffed it and shrugged.   
I took the other spoon and took a bite myself. The goo did not have much of a taste to it. Sera chomped on the food that was in front of her and began chewing. "It tastes bland."  
"I could not agree with you more," I agreed, as we continued to eat. "We have to eat it if we want to keep your strength up."


	8. Chapter 8

Hagar felt a powerful energy surge through her. Zarkon told Sendak to capture the Voltron Lions on Planet Aris after they had crashed on the planet. She turned toward the Emperor, "Sire, I felt something on that planet. Something powerful and something pure. Much more powerful than Voltron itself."   
"I do not see how," he grumbled. "Do you have an interest in this sudden power?"   
"If there is something this powerful, then I will do everything that I can to find and take this power. If it fell into Voltron's hands, we could have many more problems in the future," she warned.   
"Do what you must," he told her. "If Sendak contacts me about the mission being a success, I will warn him of this power. If he does not, then our worst fears are true."

I opened up the security camera from my necklace, showing a Galran drone appearing in the bridge before it blew up the crystal. I could hear the paladins crying out Lance's name after they found him on the floor badly injured from the explosion. They had separated to get a new crystal and help out the Arusians' village from burning down. Only it was a trap to separate the paladins from the castle. Lance, Pidge, and Shiro were the only ones left in the Castle of Lions.   
I cut off the camera. "All right, Sera, remember what I said, stay here," I told her firmly. She nodded, and I disappeared from her sight with a shake from my wrist. I was worried that I scared her by leaving her all alone. I know I told her to stay put, but I knew kids do not obey all the time.   
I guess I have to make this quick.   
I shook my wrist again and appeared not far from the castle entrance to the outside. Shiro was holding Lance over his shoulder, and he almost looked dead the way that Lance's arms swung. She held out her hand towards him and could feel his injuries, and they were not good.  
I looked ahead to see shadows appearing in the doorway. I quickly thought through how I wanted the situation to play out. I want to help them from getting into the castle, but I also want to go as planned before the storyline gets messed up.  
I thought through if I had stepped out, it would have been easy as pie, and it would be quick. I decided to stick with what I was planning to do. Everything was going according to the episode. As soon as Shiro laid Lance to the side away from the fight, I teleported to Lance’s side. Somewhat glitching in and out of view, I hovered my hand over Lance’s body and healed as many wounds as I could have. He opened his eyes and stared at me as if he saw a ghost or a spirit. “You are going to be okay, Lance, rest. I promise everything will be okay.”  
“Mommy?” asked a quiet but familiar voice next to me.  
“Sera, I told you to stay put,” I scolded her, quietly, not to draw attention from the fight between Sendak and Shiro. I looked toward them. It seemed to be coming to a draw with both of their galra prosthetic arms. “It does not matter anymore.”  
I wrapped my arm around Sera, and with a shake of my wrist, I vanished from Lance’s sight. I hoped that I did not scare him too much, disappearing on him as I did. We appeared in an empty room somewhere in the castle. “Are you mad at me, mommy?” asked Sera.   
I looked at her, worried. “No, no, of course not, sweetheart. Mommy would never be mad at you.” I kissed her head. “Mommy just wants to make sure that you are safe away from danger.” I set her down on the empty bed. "I can not do that if I see you outside of this room. I have to go back out there soon."  
She nodded. I pulled the blanket to her chin and tucked her into bed. I watched her sleep soundly as I watched Pidge from the security cameras around the castle. I tapped a few keys to also hack into the comms between the paladins.   
I also watched both Lance and Shiro being held prisoners at the bridge.   
Sendak and Haxus powered up the ship and contacted their Emperor about the progress of their mission. Zarkon was talking to Sendak about more than the mission. Even though I could not hear what was said, I had a good guess of what it was. 

"Lord Zarkon, I am here to announce that I have captured the Altean ship and the Voltron Lions are in their hangars," replied Sendak, proud.   
"This news is the most promising. Excellent work, Sendak. I have a new mission for you to do while you are on that ship," replied Zarkon, impressed. Sendak stiffened to hear his new orders. "The Empress felt something there. I need you to capture it and bring it to her. Be careful. She warned me that it is much more powerful than Voltron itself."   
"Yes, sir. I will send the drones to scout the ship."  
"No, the power is most likely hiding. If you find someone on this ship and it reveals itself to you, then do everything you can to bring it. The drones will most likely miss it if this being is more powerful than Voltron."   
"Repit Sa," saluted Sendak, cutting off communications with his Emperor.

I watched Pidge go through everything that she did in the episode. From cutting the engine for liftoff to losing her friend, Rover. She went to the control panel, and I could hear the conversation between her and Sendak. She has as much determination as I did, which I admired. When the conversation ended, I brushed through Sera's hair and kissed her forehead. "I will be back, I promise. I promise to protect you, no matter what happens."  
I stepped toward the door, and my pure white bead glowed. A white light of magic outlined the doors to every wall of the room. The door opened a moment after. I could feel the spell spread vigorously throughout the entire ship. I smiled. This spell would help us from being detected by our enemies and the people that live on the Castle of Lions ship. It also had an interesting side effect; it does not give off any presents of magic. I was lucky that we would not be showing up on any security devices.   
I looked back toward Sera, who was still asleep, as I stepped out of the room. I smiled at her before the door closed. My white bead glowed once more, making me disappear and teleported toward the bridge. I saw Pidge’s hologram and Sendak going after it. The real Pidge entered the room toward Shiro and Lance. 

Everything hurt. Lance wanted the pain to the end. He heard voices, and then some of his pain began to fade. Lance opened his eyes and saw a pair of kind, brown eyes staring into his blue ones. He saw her round face through the cloak that she wore, a hood covered her ash-blonde hair that he could somewhat see. Her left arm stretched over him, and he saw a pink light coming from her wrist. She seemed almost familiar somehow. Where have I seen you before?  
“You are going to be okay, Lance, rest. I promise everything will be okay,” her voice was quiet and yet, comforting. She felt reassuring. He felt like his injuries were healing.   
Angel. You are an angel that descended from the Heavens to comfort and heal me.  
“Mommy?” he heard the quiet voice of a child. The woman turned her head toward the child and scolded her. His sight of her drowned, as did her voice. She seemed to mutter something as he started to drift back to a peaceful sleep. Before he closed his eyes, her kind face was the last thing he remembered.

His mind was in and out of consciousness. There were times where he was still in pain, and his vision was blurry when he opened his eyes, but he could make out some images. He could see the figure of Shiro next to him, who hunched over, almost defeated looking. He must have fought his hardest to protect the castle.   
His head was pounding, and there was a ringing in his ear as his vision began to clear up more. He heard a familiar voice and was approaching them, Pidge.   
Their green paladin friend, and co-pilot from the Garrison, was snatched up by the Galra that was holding them hostage. He could see his friend grunting from the Galra’s prosthetic arm’s hold.   
"Hey!" A woman called out through the door. He looked and saw his angel standing there with confidence written across her face. She drew her hand back, and a golden light hovered her hand, and her left wrist glowed a little. She threw the light past Sendak tearing the cords that powered the castle ship with his Galra crystal. The light hit the control panel. The shield that guarded the crystal deactivated, making the room dark. "Leave my friends alone!"  
When the Galra was distracted, Lance hovered his thigh, making his bayard appear. He aimed his bayard at the Galra, and his gun appeared, and with a single shot, the Galra released Pidge. "Ugh!" the Galra grunted, and he looked at Lance.   
“Leave my guardian angel alone!” Despite the pain that he was still in, he wanted to ignore it. He wanted her to stay and catch her name. She was protecting him and all of his friends. He had to do the same in return.

With the blue paladin's gun aimed at Sendak, he wanted to snicker at his bravery. When he called the woman his guardian angel, he instantly guessed that this was the powerful being. It took that glowing orb to prove it. The blue paladin did not know who this woman was and how powerful she was. So how could he call her his Guardian Angel when he did not even know her.

When Lance called me his guardian angel, I felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins. I felt like I was doing the right thing as I charged at Sendak. I felt my necklace hover off my skin, and my feet floated off the ground. I could feel my dragon humanoid parts appearing upon my skin like my wings, tail, and horns upon my head. I felt my wings giving me more of an airlift as I was making an air kick at Sendak’s face. He turned in my direction to say a stupid remark when my foot slammed into his mouth. He grunted as he began to tumble back toward the ground. I could hear footsteps coming toward the bridge. I landed with a thud as Sendak hit his head unconscious. It was probably good enough until they could contain him.   
“Is everyone okay?” asked Shiro.  
I heard everyone grunted and nodded as I began to disappear once more. My dragon-humanoid form also began to fade.   
“Thank the ancients,” replied Allura. “Where did that girl go? Or was it a dragon?”   
“It was a girl at first, but she used magic to change into a dragon to fly somehow,” replied Lance, as Keith went to his side to help him up. “She was able to knock him out.”   
“Well, she is gone now,” replied Pidge as she untied Shiro and helped him up. “She just seemed to have poof. Gone, disappeared to who knows where.”   
“Well, if we see her again, I guess we will give her our thanks,” replied Allura.   
As I was leaving the room, I saw Lance hung his head. “I wanted to know who she was.”   
“It is going to be okay, Lance,” Keith told him.  
"Did you see her?" asked Lance.   
"I do not know. I do not know what I saw."


	9. Chapter 9

It was only a matter of hours the next day by the time that Hunk and Coran came back from a Balmara with a new crystal to power the ship. The paladins were puzzled and confused with some of Lance's healed injuries. Lance was also confused with the night before events. He couldn't place the girl last night and his lack of injuries. Lance could almost guess that she healed some but didn't want to get too hopeful. When he was in the cryo pod, it didn't seem to take long for the rest of his injuries to heal.  
He felt much better than what he was a while ago. He got dressed in his usual attire and found everyone on the bridge. They were a bit shocked to see him out so soon. It didn't matter. He was with his friends, and he got some hugs out of it. There was this feeling inside of him that something didn't feel right. It felt like something different was supposed to happen, but not what happened.

He rests himself against a wall in his room, and his mind had begun to wander. A happy smile crossed his mind, and kind brown eyes gazed back at him. The girl twirled around in a galaxy colored dress, as her ash-blonde hair caressed her shoulders with its natural waviness. He gasped. It was her!   
How could he have forgotten about her? He ran to the bridge and was gasping for air when the bridge doors opened. "Hey, guys! Has anyone else been having dreams of a certain girl since we found the blue lion?"   
The team lit up and looked at each other and then at him. The rest of the paladins were all agape, and they all nodded, except for Coran. "You know, I didn't think much of it, but since you mentioned it, I know that I did dream of a girl in my dreams, but it wasn't Shay," replied Hunk. "Why didn't you bring it up sooner?"   
"Because it was her!" Lance answered.   
"Her who?" asked Coran.  
"The girl in our dreams was the one who helped us. She healed me, and she protected us."   
"Listen, Lance, it's hard to say if it was her," replied Coran, placing a gentle hand on Lance. Lance shrugged it off.   
"No, I know that it was her. I saw her with my own eyes. You weren't there, Coran. I know what I saw, " he replied, tearing threatening his eyes.   
"Listen, Lance, if we see her again, we'll try our best to see if we can contain her to get some answers out of her. I'm sure there is a reason," replied Shiro.   
Lance nodded. "I just can't imagine why she would want to hide."   
"Maybe someone is after her," suggested Allura.  
"Maybe, but who?" asked Keith.   
"Maybe the Galra," suggested Pidge.   
"Why would the Galra want her?" asked Coran.   
"If she somewhat healed me and protected Shiro, Pidge, and I from Sendak by almost turning into a dragon to give him a good knock in the head, then she must be powerful," explained Lance. It was a possibility, but how accurate is it?   
Everyone seemed to agree with the possibility of how powerful the girl was. Allura thought it wouldn't hurt to check the security to see if it picked her up. They ran the protocol a few times, and it didn't appear that she was on the ship. Are you also that powerful to hide from us as well? And me?


	10. Chapter 10

I was too smart. I smirked as I watched the paladins run the protocol when they were checking the security system. I saw their discouraged faces when they did not pick me up. Even after a few times, we were invisible to them. I was smiling when I heard Lance figured it out and came back to tell the rest of his team. There was one thing that I guess I was not expecting. Lance mentioned that he had a dream since they found the Blue Lion. Everyone did. Coran seemed completely clueless, although it seemed to make sense. Even though Allura was not a paladin now, it did not mean that she will not be in the future.   
As Lance wiped away his fighting tears, I could not help but feel sorry that I was doing this to him. Do not worry, Lance, we will see each other again soon.   
He raised his head as if something caught his attention. He looked around as if he heard what I thought.   
"What is the matter, Lance?" asked Shiro.   
After doing a thorough search for me after the room, he shook his head and said that he thought he heard someone. "It was probably nothing," he sighed.

The rest of the time was silence. The Paladins prepared for their liftoff from Planet Ares. Eventually, the day began to play off as the episode from Hunk asking about blasting or making an announcement. Pidge started teasing Hunk about Shay being his new girlfriend. I could not help but chuckle in agreement. Hunk and Shay did look cute together.   
Castle of Lions picked up a distress signal. I knew who it was. I did not know whether or not to tell them about what would happen. I knew if I had revealed myself from the beginning, they would ask me if it was safe. I knew it was not whether or not if I told them.   
Lance, do not get distracted. I do not want you to lose your lion.   
Lance tensed up. It seemed like this was the only way to talk to him without revealing myself. He looked behind as he brushed through his hair with his fingers. 

Lance, do not get distracted. I do not want you to lose your lion.   
The feminine voice told him. He was not sure if it was the girl that saved him or if he was paranoid.   
Do not lose my lion. What in the world is going on? Angel, what do you mean? He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked around once more. Do you mean that this could be a trick?   
He looked at Hunk, and he was tense. He could not blame him. He was determined to rescue his friend, Shay. They grouped in a pod, leaving Coran alone in the castle to deal with the Galra crystal that affected their system. The doors opened once more to reveal a ship, two aliens, and a robot. They learned their names were Rolo, Nyma, and Bezzer. Pidge fell in love with the robot, instantly, Lance took one look at Nyma, and he blushed and started flirting with her.   
Lance! The female voice shouted in his ear. His mind came back to focus. He remembers the warning from earlier.   
"Do not get distracted." He played that thought in his head over and over as he rubbed his neck. "Your team needs you. I do not want you to lose your lion."   
Could flirt with Nyma be distracting from the team and allow them to capture my lion? He shuddered just the thought of it.   
Nyma cleared her throat to draw his attention back to her.  
"Uh, sorry, I am going to take a moment," he told her.   
"Okay," replied Nyma, confused.   
Lance walked back toward the pod and laid against the walls of it before sliding to the ground.   
"Hey, Lance, what is wrong?" replied a familiar voice that he never thought would be talking to him. The red paladin, Keith, knelt and sat down next to the blue paladin. "Are you okay?"   
Why is the lone wolf Keith talking to me?   
"Why are you over here talking to me? Should you be moping around somewhere?"   
"Why should I? These aliens that we found are cool," remarked Keith.   
"Yeah, I guess so."   
"Thinking about that girl that you saw?" he asked.   
"Kind of, but I do not know, maybe," Lance answered, confused.   
"What do you mean? It is either a yes or a no."   
"You know that voice that I heard this morning?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I guess I am just confused with what the voice told me."   
"What did it say?"   
"It said, do not get distracted, Lance. I do not want you to lose your lion because your team needs you. I was paraphrasing out of order, but that is what she said."   
"Are you saying that the voice is your angel?"   
"It Is a possibility. When I started flirting with Nyma, I heard her voice again, yelling in my ear. Could my flirting be the distraction that she is talking about?"   
"I do not know, but maybe."   
"So, does this mean that she is out here with us?"   
"It is possible, but where could she be?"   
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Rolo and Nyma from their ship.   
"What the quiznak was that?" 

I watched Lance leave Nyma after I warned him about his flirting being a distraction. I caught a glimpse of Keith being worried about him, and he followed him. I looked at Nyma, and she went over to Rolo. He followed her into the ship. Curious, I snuck aboard the ship, and I saw them talking. "What is the problem, Nyma?"   
"You know how the blue paladin came up to me and started flirting?"   
"Yeah."   
"Well, he zoned out before he could continue to flirt, and then he just walked off. I was hoping that I could get close to him and get him away from the rest and capture his lion," Nyma explained. "Do you think that they are onto us or something?"   
"No, I do not think so. We will have to keep trying if we are ever going to get let off the hook by the Galra."   
"Right."   
"And I say that you will do nothing of the sort," I told them, revealing myself against the wall. Rolo and Nyma looked at me, shocked.   
"Who are you?" asked Nyma.   
"I am the blue paladin's angel, but also the rest of the paladins' guide. You mess with them, and you deal with me, you got that?" I asked, unsheathing my sword for them to see. They clung to each other closely, petrified. "I suggest you take your ship and fly away. Also, leave the blue paladin alone."   
"Ahhhh!" They screamed.   
"Oh, great, you just made things a bit more complicated," I told them as I vanished from their sight. They were still clinging to each other as Shiro poked his head in to see what happened.   
"What happened?"   
"There was a girl here, and she threatened us," they stuttered. "She had a sword."   
"Lance, I think your angel stopped by for a visit," replied Shiro.  
"Ah, come on. I can not believe that I just missed my angel," groaned Lance.

"Lance, I think your angel stopped by for a visit," replied Shiro.   
"Ah, come on. I can not believe that I just missed my angel," groaned Lance. He gripped his hair in frustration as he looked at Shiro. "Why would she leave me again?"   
Shiro walked up to him, concerned. "If we ever meet your angel, then we are going to talk with her."   
"Why?"   
"Your angel just threatened them. So, now I do not know what her intentions are."   
"I think that maybe she is trying to protect us."   
"How? By threatening these aliens that already have enough problems of their own."   
"No, my angel warned me not to get distracted, or I could lose my lion. Ask Hunk if he saw anything wrong with the ship, and see if he noticed anything fishy. They could be bounty hunters capturing our lions."   
"If that is the case, then keep your guard up. I will warn the others."   
Shiro went to Hunk to see the repairs, and it did seem like there was a fool play going on. With that in mind, he went around and told the rest of the team what was going on.

Hunk wiped his hands on a dirty rag when he finished the repairs. "All right, your ship is fixed. We should probably get going. We have over places to be," Hunk told Rolo.   
"All right, be careful out there," he told Hunk, with a firm shake. It seemed like he was holding in his disappointment since they were trying to see if they could sneak onto the ship.  
"You too." The paladins gathered in the pod and entered the ship. Lance could help but notice that some of his hair was standing on end. He looked behind him to see Keith, which he gave a small smile. His mind wondered if maybe his angel was in the pod as well, but it looked crowded on the pod, it seemed. Is my angel waiting for me in the castle ship after she was protecting me from those bounty hunters?   
He did not want to be hopeful when the pod opened up with Coran waiting for them. The Altean mice scurried to meet with the princess. She picked them up and placed them on her shoulders. "I tried the best I could into clearing out the Galra crystal from our ship's systems, princess."   
"Excellent. Now, I want everyone to go to the bridge and keep our guards up. Be prepared to set up the particle barrier if you see anyone following us," she told everyone.  
"Of course, princess."   
Everyone was heading towards the bridge, but Lance looked left and right down each of the hallways to see if he could see her. His shoulders slumped with disappointment. "If you can hear me, angel, please show yourself to me. I do not want to ask much more from you," he called out into the halls. "Please, I will not ask you to stay unless you are ready."   
"Are you going to be awhile, Lance?" asked Keith. Lance looked back at his indigo eyes when he noticed that Keith had lingered a bit behind.   
"Do not worry. I will catch up in a bit."   
"We dodged a bullet today. Good work."   
"Thanks." He saw Keith turn and walk toward the rest of the group. When Keith had turned the corner, he felt a pair of arms wrapping his waist. A head rested against his back. His eyes lit up as he turned to see who it was. Her hair had the ash-blonde color as it caressed her shoulders. A simple metallic hair clip kept up a fourth of her hair in place. "Angel?"   
She opened her brown eyes and looked into his blue ones. She smiled as she pulled away from the hug. "Hey, Lance."   
"I had a feeling that you were not an illusion or some dream I had. You are real and standing right in front of me right now. My mind is going bonkers."   
"I believe that."   
"So, is your name Angel, or no?"   
"No, it is not." She smiled. "I do not mind having that as a nickname for me. I always go by a nickname since my name is fun to pronounce."   
"Really?" Lance asked, surprised. "What is your name then?"   
"Alisha."   
"That is beautiful."   
"Thanks. My mom thought of it," she told him. There was a glint of hurt in her eyes when she mentioned her mom.   
Did her mom die to make her eyes look like that? Or is there something more to it than that?  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," she replied, hugging him once more. "I am just happy that Nyma did not chain you to a tree."   
Lance chuckled. "Is that what would have happened if I had stuck around with Nyma?"   
She smiled, "yep."   
"Well, okay then."   
"Are you happy that Nyma did not chain you to a tree?" she asked him, departing the hug once more. He could not help but feel a sense of wanting comfort in her hugs.   
"I mean, I guess, but-" he shrugged. "I do not know."   
"Well, I do not want to hold you back for too long. Your team needs you. Just remember that I am still here, even when you can not see me. I am here to protect you and your team and to guide you for this upcoming war."   
"You make it sound like we lost."   
"No, you guys won, but people wished it ended differently."   
"Ah, I see." He hung his head and looked back down the hall. "I guess I will see you around."   
She nodded. "Yeah, see you around, Lance."   
He was about to turn down the hall but stopped. "Hey, Alicia."   
She seemed about to turn the opposite direction but stopped. "Yeah?"   
"Did I hear a child that night?"   
"Yeah, why?"   
"Oh, no reason. Is the child yours?"   
"Yes, and no. We are not related by blood, but I love Sera, even if she was not mine."   
"If you are ready to come out of hiding, is it okay if we help you raise her?"   
"Of course, Lance."   
"Why do I get the feeling that I butchered your name?"   
"You did, but I am used to it."   
"Okay, sorry."   
"There is no reason to be sorry."   
"Okay, cool. Should I tell the others that we made contact with each other?"   
"It is up to you, Lance. It is how you want to play it out. Just try not to reveal me to the enemy."   
"Okay, will do," he told her as he strutted down the hallway and turned the corner, and bumped into someone. "Oof."   
He looked down and saw black hair. Long black hair. He stepped back in confusion. "Keith, what are you doing here?"   
"Do you have a problem with a team member looking out for you?" he asked, looking up at him with his indigo eyes. He folded his arms. “I see that you made contact with your angel girl.”  
“Yeah. I think Alisha is amazing or is it, Alicia?”  
"You were right the first time, and she is okay, I guess." Lance looked down the hallway, and he saw that she was gone once more. A frown appeared once more. "We should head back to the bridge. The rest of the team is probably waiting for us."   
"Right." He looked back at Keith and followed him towards the bridge. The door slid open, revealing the team sitting in their seats. Lance and Keith took their chairs as they all waited for any upcoming attack. 

They sat restlessly in their chairs, hoping and waiting for something to happen. Hunk had dozed off, and Lance started to bounce his leg. Okay, maybe those aliens thought that they would have been defeated and gave up. Or did my angel say something more than threatening them?   
He thought through this possibility. It could be possible that Alisha told them to stay away. He looked out the window seeing the numerous constellations that they passed. It was quiet, too quiet. "Hey, Allura, should we have been attacked by now?" he asked. "It has been too quiet for comfort."   
"I agree with Lance," replied Pidge.   
The lights began to flash across the screens, and a Galra Cruiser appeared. Lance looked at the ship nervously, and sweat rolled down his face. Alisha did not mention anything about fighting a battlecruiser. He clenched his fist, knowing that Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer told the Galra their last known location.   
"Paladins, get to your lions!" ordered Allura. "We need you to form Voltron now!"


	11. Chapter 11

Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge exited out of their Hangars and formed Voltron. I was with them when the alarms went off. I had an urge to get out there with them. Would it be wrong if I did join them in this fight? I know that they are capable of doing it.   
Sera was clinging onto me, scared. I brushed my fingers through her hair and began rubbing her back in circles. She nuzzled against my leg in comfort. I did not want her to get scared. If I was honest, I was scared too. I did not know what my future holds.   
I shook my head. I had to get my nerves in check. "Hey, how about we color?"   
She looked up at me and nodded.   
I shook my wrist, and the white bead began to glow. The lights swarmed around us, and we teleported into our room. I waved my wrist, and a small table appeared with paper and crayons.   
Sera sat down and picked up the crayons. Sera started coloring and drawing. I smiled, knowing that she was distracted from the fight outside.

Lance sat down in his chair, exhausted after they destroyed the Galran Cruiser and the battleships. He wanted nothing more than to talk with Alisha. It seemed that Alisha was always on his mind, nonstop. He began to recall the child, Sera, she spoke of earlier. Lance wondered what Sera looked like if and when they would meet her. He also began to wonder when Alisha and Sera would start coming out of hiding. He hoped that it would be soon.   
"Hey, Lance, did your angel meet up with you in the hallway, or did she leave you hanging?" asked Pidge.   
"Hmm," he replied and looked at her. "Yeah, I saw her today, and she has a name and a child with her."   
"A child?" his team screamed and looked at him, agape.   
"You didn't say anything about her having a kid on board."   
"Oops. It slipped my mind." He shrugged. "I thought that I was hearing things that night, so I was not sure until now."   
"Do you know how old the child is?" asked Pidge.   
"I forgot to ask, but if I had to guess. I would say that the child is about 5-6 years old."   
"Okay," began Hunk, "you said that she has a name. Would you mind telling us?"   
"Her name is hard to pronounce. I wanna say Alicia, but it is not."   
"Alisha," corrected Keith.   
"Yeah, that is her name. She goes by nicknames."   
"Cool."   
"She also said that we should not mention her to the Galra, which is obvious, but I did not have to tell you guys that we saw each other again."   
"Okay, then," replied Pidge, raising her eyebrow. "I wonder why she would say that."   
"I do not know, but that is a good question," he agreed, confused. "Maybe Alisha thought that I would keep her a secret until she was ready."   
"That seems likely." 

I was bored.   
I wanted to do something.   
I wanted to get creative. Sera was coloring her fifth page, and I picked up one of the pages. I smiled at her drawings. It made me want to hang them on the wall.   
The ship was quiet now. It had stopped shaking from the attacks from the Galran Cruiser. I was thankful for that. "Hey, Sera, you wanna do something else besides coloring?"   
She looked at me and smiled. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"   
"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked her. There was this knot in my stomach that made me feel like I should have done this all along. The last thing that I want to do is make her upset. I know that I have made that mistake with my younger sisters before, and it is not going to happen here.   
"Well, I wanted to play some of the games with the other kids, but every time they pulled my hood down, they always made fun of me."   
I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. I knew what It was like to be different. At times, I used to like being different, but there would be other parts of me that I felt ashamed of. It always made me feel like I was not good enough or I was not capable of doing the things that I want to do. I rarely feel like that, but when I do, I always want to have a friend to hold me and tell me that everything is okay. "Everything is going to be all right. No one is going to make fun of you ever again."   
"Promise?" Sera asked, looking at me.   
"Pinky promise," I told her as I put out my pinky finger. She put out hers, and we crossed our pinky fingers together. I do not promise to do anything but with Sera. I think I can promise to protect her. "I know a game that we can play."   
"What?" she asked, curious.   
"There Is this earth game that my sisters and I play. It is called hide and seek. You hide somewhere, and I count until you are ready, and then I come and search for you."   
"Okay, that sounds like fun." 

The rest of the day between Sera and I filled the castle ship with laughter. I thought for sure that the Paladins would hear us laughing. To my surprise, no one seemed to have been here but us. I checked the cams to see If anyone was on board, I was surprised to see that everyone went off to do their daily lives. 

Lance walked around the castle aimlessly. There were times that he felt a ghost was running through him. Lance looked around, seeing no one. Maybe, he was imagining things, or was he? "Alisha?" He called out. "Are you there?"   
His jacket began to move in the wind. He heard the faint sound of a child laughing, and then even more laughter. He saw Alisha tickling a girl who was about 6 or 7. Their laughter echoed into his ears. "Alisha, wait."   
They were flickering from almost invisible to visible. Alisha seemed distracted by the little girl. The girl had blue hair and clothing, golden eyes. To Lance's surprise, the girl had blue Altean markings, and a wolf tail and ears, both of which were blue. When Alisha let the girl go, the girl ran around Lance and down the hallway, ignoring the fact that he was there. Lance looked back at Alisha, and to his surprise, she was looking back at him with the same expression. She gulped. "Lance?"   
"Yeah," he answered.   
"You can see us right now."   
"Yeah."   
He heard the girl gasp. "Red Paladin Lance," the girl replied and attacked his leg with a hug.   
"Uh, I think you got your colors mixed up. You see, I am blue paladin Lance, not red," he tried to explain.   
"Nope, you are red paladin Lance."   
Lance looked at Alisha. She was smiling.   
"Why is she confusing me with Keith and his mullet?" Lance asked, hoping that Alisha could give some clarity.   
"She Is not, I promise you. She is from the future in this world, like maybe four years from now."   
Lance's eyes went wide as he stared at Alisha agape. "You are kidding, right?"   
She shook her head. "Nope. I promise that I will explain more In the future. For right now," she explained, somewhat. She extended her arm out in front of her as if she was checking her watch. A screen popped up. "I need to figure out why my spell Is not working."   
"Wait," Lance quickly grabbed her arm. Alisha looked at him instantly. "Please, I do not want you to disappear on me."   
"Lance, please, now is not the time," Alisha begged, taking his hand off of her arm. "I am not ready to come out of hiding yet."   
"As much as I would like to have you come out of hiding, I still want to talk with you," he hoped that It was enough to make her stay a bit more.   
"Okay, maybe for a little while," she agreed.   
"Yes," Lance exclaimed, excited. "I have so many questions that I want to ask you."   
"Well, If we are going to keep this brief, then go ahead and ask, and I can try to answer as many questions as I can. How about that?"   
Lance squealed excitedly. Alisha only giggled. "Okay, how about I start with where you came from?"   
"Easy, Earth."   
"I had not noticed."   
"That is the short and sweet version. If you want the Pidge detailed version, then the answer is that I am from an Earth that is younger than yours. My Earth has a show that Is called Voltron Legendary Defender, and you and everyone else is a character in that show. In some logical sense, I jumped into the show at the ending of the show, and then I Time travel to the time of the war."   
"Okay, that is a lot to take in."   
"I know. I can imagine you trying to explain that to your friends."   
"So, where does Sera come from?" Lance asked, pointing to the kid that was still clinging onto his leg.   
"Sera is from Altea," replied Alisha. She moved closer to Lance's ear. "She is an orphan."   
"Oh, wait, Altea, Allura said-"   
"Wait, Allura Is here?" Sera asked, excited. Sera was about to run down the hall again until Alisha caught her.   
"Woah, sweetheart, not so fast."   
"Ah, but why are we not allowed to see Allura?"   
"I do not want Allura to get her hopes up. Plus, I am not ready to be seen by anyone else yet."   
"How come?" Lance asked.   
"As much as I like being around people, but I need to earn your trust, and I still want to protect you," she explained, there was a fire in her eyes. "Plus, I want the feeling that I can be trusted and depended on when you all need me. There is a lot that is going to happen in this war for all of us. I hope that I can guide you through it all in time."   
"You do not have to do it alone, you know? We can help." Alisha looked at Lance, and he smiled reassuringly back.   
"Will I be questioned every step of the way? Most likely," she told him.   
“I will not ask.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
“Okay, I will give one hint for your next mission.”   
“Okay.”   
“You are going to be up against another Robeast on the Balmara, but after the Balmarans save you.”  
“Is this a riddle?”  
“You will know when the time comes.”


	12. Chapter 12

"Lance! Can you stop tapping your foot, please? You have been doing this for the past half an hour," replied Pidge.   
Lance jumped in his chair as the ship approached the Balmara that they were going to rescue. He forgot that he was tapping his foot. Lance guessed that Alisha's words put him uneasy. He wanted to trust her, but was it all true?   
"Sorry about that."   
"Are you nervous about today, Lance?" asked Shiro. "You can turn that nervousness into fighting fuel for later."   
"I know, but that is what I am worried about."   
"What do you mean, Lance?" asked Allura. She looked at him, worried.   
"Well, you see," began Lance. Did he want to tell the group about what Alisha said yesterday?   
"Just spit It out, Lance!"   
"I talked with Alisha yesterday, and she gave me a hint about what could happen today!" Lance shouted. He looked around the room, and everyone was looking at him, confused.   
"What are you talking about?" Keith asked.   
"I ran into Alisha in the hall yesterday unexpectedly. We started talking, and she gave me a hint about what might happen today."   
"What did she say?" Hunk asked.   
"She said that there was going to be a Robeast after the Balmarans rescued us. I am not sure if what she said is a hundred percent accurate, but I think that maybe we should consider her words."   
"So, what is she implying? Is she saying that this could be a trap?" Allura asked.   
"For our lions, no doubt."   
"Okay, so if it is a trap, then we need a plan," replied Shiro.   
"Yeah," exclaimed Hunk. "Did she say anything else that we might be up against?"   
"No, but I promised her that I would not question her if she gave us hints. She wants us to trust her, and I do not blame her."   
"Well, we can not trust her if she is always hiding all the time," remarked Keith. "It makes it sound like she is hiding something."   
"Other than the girl that Alisha has. Other than that, it is hard to say."   
"What did you and Alisha talk about yesterday? Some other stuff that you failed to mention," interrogated Pidge.   
"Listen, she may have shared a few things with me, but I feel that maybe it would be best if she explained it. "   
"Is it that confusing?" Shiro asked. "Do you want to try your luck with explaining it?"   
"I could try. Alisha is from Earth. Not our Earth. That is how she put it."   
"That makes no sense," replied Pidge.   
"Well, I guess that is why she gave me the Pidge version. Her earth has a show, and each of us is in it. My guess is this show has the war and our progress. So, she must have jumped into the show at the end and time-traveled to where we are now."   
"Okay, that makes a lot more sense," remarked Pidge.   
"So, if we trust her, then she can help us win the war," Allura realized. "If she is right about this, then we have company coming."   
“Do you think that maybe we can do something while we are waiting for an attack? I do not think that Alisha would want us sitting around for an attack.”   
“Well, what do you think that we should do?” asked Pidge.   
“How about we test to see if this is a trap first?” asked Keith. “I am not saying that I do not trust her. I am saying that maybe we can do something while we are waiting.”   
“How about we weaken their defenses on the planet?” asked Coran.   
“Yeah, I could go for that. Anything else that we can do?”   
“I say that we find where the Galra and the Balmarans are throughout the planet.”   
“That we can do,” began Allura. “We can use the Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology.”  
“Oh, BLIP Tech, it is an acronym.”  
“One of you needs to fly around the Balmara and drop sensors into the shafts on each side. Then we will be able to see where the Galra and the Balmarans are. There are sensors already built into your suits."  
"I will do it," replied Pidge. "I modified the Green Lion with cloaking ability from the invisible maze. I should be able to fly around unnoticed."   
"That is their generator. If you take that out, it should severely weaken their defenses."   
"We will stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the Castle’s defenses weakened from Sendak’s crystal, we will not be much help to you." Allura looked at Lance, "It would be a miracle if your angel comes out to help us."   
"I have a feeling that she will. If there are any problems, then I think we can trust her to handle them." 

I watched the Paladins exit the Castle of Lions toward the Balmara. I was at the bridge with them, invisible. I know that they are listening to me through Lance. For how long? Keith is right. I should come out of hiding. It makes me look like I am hiding something dangerous. I am a dangerous one.  
I watched everyone take out the generator and the mining rigs with fire, ice, and jaw blades. They sat on the ice-covered weapon from the Blue Lion, waiting for something to happen. I told Lance that it was a trap, so they should know not to go down into the Balmara. 

Lance landed on the frozen weapon and watched as nothing happened. Was anyone coming up? Or is this indeed a trap?   
"Okay, yeah, I remember a lot of Galra guys down there," began Hunk on the transmitter. "I do not think that they are on a break or something."   
"We have a hangar full of fighter jets. Do you think that we should prevent them from launching, Lance?" Allura asked through the coms.   
"I do not know. How quick should it be?" Lance asked.   
"With your speeder? Maybe, 10 to 20 minutes," answered Coran. "Plus, how long it takes to keep them from launching."   
"Okay, Lance, Keith. See If you can get those jets from taking off. Allura, Is there anything else that we can do?" Shiro asked.   
"I do not know. It is hard to tell what could or could not be a trap." She gasped.   
"Allura, are you okay?"   
"Hunk free Shay's family from the prison. Have them help you free Shay. She is in the core of the Balmara."   
"On it," replied Hunk as he sped his lion down into the Balmara.   
"10-4," replied Keith, as he also leaped down into the Balmara.   
"Allura, are you okay?" Lance asked, concerned about the princess. The information was a bit random, but it was helpful.   
"Yeah, I am okay, Lance. Your angel just gave me a message about the trap."   
"Oh, okay, then. That was unexpected."   
"I agree, but it was helpful."

I forgot to mention the part of the Balmara was the trap to Lance, but I realized my mistake, and I fixed it. That is the main thing, learn from your mistakes. In war, I can not afford to make another mistake. I can not just go out there without a plan.   
I watched the Lions enter the shafts into the Balmara. I waited anxiously for the upcoming attack on the Castle of Lions ship. I told Sera that if I was not back in our room when she wakes up, she has some stuff to keep herself entertained. I had a bad feeling that I will most likely make it back mostly unscathed. 

Lance followed Keith down into the tunnels toward the hanger full of fighter jets. Keith observed that it was guarded by a few sentries and was about to take them out with his bayard. Lance stopped Kieth and reminded him that the Balmara was a living creature. Keith asked Lance if he had a better idea. Lance agreed and pointed to the control room and shut the bay door. Keith was about to object but then agreed that it was a better idea. Keith cut a hole above a sentry at his post and landed on top of the sentry. Lance told Keith to keep an eye out for any guards while he tried to figure out how to close the hanger door. Lance quickly observed the panel and became confused about which button to press. Lance tapped on some small button, but they did not seem to do anything. Keith came over and pressed his hand on the handprint allowing the hanger doors to close.   
Lance and Keith were confused at how Keith was able to close the hanger door without the alarm system blaring off.   
“Keith, Lance, what is your ETA?” called Shiro through the comms.   
“We just got finished. Is there any news from Hunk?” asked Lance.   
“Yeah, he freed Shay’s family and headed down to the core. I told him to be cautious. Head to your Lions and be prepared for launch.”  
“10-4,” replied Keith. They left the room through the tunnel that they entered toward their speeders and into their lions.   
Lance sighed as he laid back in his chair. All he had to do was wait for Hunk to get back from the core of the Balmara.   
“Hey, Allura, how are things on your end?” asked Lance. He did not get a response. Allura popped up through the transmitters, frozen. “Allura, are you okay?”   
“Lance, you might want to see this.”   
“What do you mean?” he asked. Sure enough, he saw what the princess and Coran were seeing. A gold dragon flying through the fighter jets and destroying them with grace and battle tactics.   
Alisha was destroying the fighter jets with fire and ice, as well as biting the ships and crashing them into each other. Alisha was setting up a good fireworks display. Lance was frozen as if his lion had fired its ice at him. Alisha was not wearing any battle armor, except a gold and silver helmet. At least, Alisha was dodging each attack.   
“Some jets are heading toward the tunnels,” began Coran. He gasped. “They are going to steal the lions.”  
“Hunk, quick, what is your ETA?”   
“I made it to my lion as soon as I heard about the ships coming to steal our lions. Shay is okay with her family,” replied Hunk on the transmitter.   
“Uh, no need to worry about those jets,” Coran began, shyly.   
“Why is that?” asked Keith.   
“Uh, Alisha just destroyed them.”  
“Okay, how about we help Alisha out with the fighter jets, shall we?” asked Shiro to the rest of his team.   
“Yeah!” they all cheered as they flew out of the shafts. They each saw Alisha take out half of the jets with a bright golden light. They joined in on the fight, finishing the rest of the fighters. Lance flew his lion next to Alisha as carefully as possible. She looked back at him and smiled before flying higher. A gold and silver battle armor appeared, covering her entire body from her head to her tail. Alisha looked up and growled.   
“What is wrong with Alisha?” asked Lance.   
Soon enough, he got his answer when a battle cruiser appeared. Lance looked at Alisha again and saw a rainbow faintly cover her scales until it disappeared. Alisha hung her head back and opened her mouth, and a shiny gold ball came out. When the ball hit the ship, the ship exploded into pieces, and it kept on destroying the ship.   
“Well, we freed the Balmara. Did Alisha say that there was going to be a Robeast coming?” asked Allura.   
It is coming, replied Alisha to Lance.   
Lance kept his eyes on the skies, and he saw a dark speck heading towards the Balmara. Lance looked at Alisha again, and he saw the rainbow cover her scales once more. The same gold ball came out of her mouth and hit the speck. Lance heard an explosion in the distance, and he hoped that it was gone for good. There was this nerve inside of Lance that did not seem to settle. He had a feeling that this was not over.   
Oh, darn it! Lance heard Alisha grunt.   
What is wrong, Alisha?   
Keep your guard up. This fight is not over!  
“Did you all hear that?” asked Pidge.   
“Yeah,” replied Shiro. “Everyone take cover.”   
A dark speck continued to aim for the Balmara as it grew bigger and bigger. It was hard to tell what it was at first. As the speck kept coming toward the Balmara, he could see that it looked like a robot with the head of a terrifying lizard.   
Alisha, whatever that golden ball of light was, you might want to fire it again.   
I can’t, Lance, replied Alisha. That was my last shot. I have to wait a few hours for another shot.   
Lance felt frozen. He felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, wanting to beat the Robeast.   
“Lance, I think this is our time to shine.”   
Form Voltron! They heard Alisha shout.   
With that thought in mind, Lance and his teammates formed Voltron with their Voltron lions. They formed a sword and shield and flew toward the Robeast, hoping to slice it before it powered up. The Robeast's green eyes opened and saw Voltron coming at it. The Robeast opened its chest and fired at Voltron with green quintessence power.   
"Shield!" Shiro called out. Voltron's shield came in front of them as the energy of the blast began to push Voltron back.   
Everyone screamed and grunted as they were forced to disband from Voltron. 

I watched the paladins disband from forming Voltron. I could feel my energy slowly returning to its normal state. I knew what I wanted to throw at the Robeast, Drazil, but I needed some time. I prepared for liftoff, as I began to flap my wings and stomped on the ground. As I was pounding on the Balmara, I gave the Balmara a barrier and gave it a part of the rejuvenation ceremony. I knew that it was going to a lot out of me, but it would be better if it was me than Allura.   
I flew towards the atmosphere and to Drazil. Each of the paladins was flying and dodging Drazil's attacks. I opened my mouth as I shot a strong lightning bolt at Drazil. It seized up as I saw the lightning coursing Drazil. I opened my mouth again and shot ice at it. I froze some parts of the Robeast, and then Lance froze the other half.   
Is it over? Lance asked.   
Not in the least bit.

Lance zoned out and received images. The images were them fighting the Robeast at two separate times: one now and the other, the Robeast did not have its reptilian head, but it had crystals as barriers instead. Some images showed Balmara dying and then living to save the Paladins from the Robeast by covering it with an enormous crystal.   
“Did you all see that?” asked Pidge.   
“Yeah,” answered Keith. “So, we fought this thing twice.”   
“Apparently,” Lance agreed with Keith. “I do not think that Alisha wants to fight this guy a second time.”  
“Allura, how is the Balmara doing?” asked Pidge.   
“The Balmara is protected somehow, but not only that the Balmara has received some life from a rejuvenation ceremony,” answered Allura. “It is incredible. I don’t have any other way to explain it.”  
Lance looked at Alisha and could only guess that it was from her.   
The ice shattered everywhere as the Robeast escaped its icy prison. The Robeast took one look at Alisha, and it began to fire its lasers at her. “Hey!” cried Lance as he fired ice at the Robeast again. “Leave her alone!”   
Lance saw Alisha dodge each of the Robeast’s attacks as she flew around the Balmara. Alisha growled as she flew faster away from the Robeast, but the Robeast was still hot on her tail.   
“I am going to take a scan from Alisha to see what she is doing?” replied Pidge. In no time at all, the scan was complete. “Hey, guys you might want to check this out.”   
On everyone’s screens, was Alisha in her dragon form and her powerful abilities. It also showed if Alisha’s abilities were at full power or not. Alisha’s powers were weird, to say the least. It showed that there was a powerful ability that Alisha does not have access to. As Alisha dodged, her power kept growing as if she was replenishing her power until she was ready. Why could she not access the full potential of her power?   
“Yeah, that is weird,” replied Lance. “But this Robeast is still going after Alisha, and I am willing to do everything that I can to protect her.”   
“Ooh,” cooed Pidge. “Does Lance have a girlfriend now? Let us get this party rolling.”   
“Seriously, Pidge! Alisha is not my girlfriend,” Lance defended.   
“Aw,” Pidge teased more. “He is already denying.”  
“Pidge, can you please quit it.” 

I began to ignore the coms as soon as Pidge started teasing Lance for being my boyfriend. I rolled my eyes as I kept flying but soon, I knew that I would have to attack the Robeast at some point. I closed my eyes and started to do something that I do not do often. Lord, I know that you are with me. I know that you are protecting me, I know that I am not asking for much. I would appreciate it if you could help me today to save this planet. I know that you would help save this universe. As you have saved mine and many people on Earth.  
With those words in my mind, I felt my powers spike. 

Lance’s eyes widen. Alisha’s scales were becoming covered with a bright lightning bolt. Alisha turned so she could face the Robeast, and her eyes were glowing white. She opened her mouth and revealed a ball brighter than before.   
“Lance! Get out of there!” he heard everyone cry. Lance felt frozen. He snapped out of the daze and piloted his lion away from the shot. He looked back and saw the Robeast shatter into a million pieces. Specks of blue, purple, and white began to spread from the Robeast. Alisha closed her eyes and the specks changed to pure white and a faint blue.   
“The energy coming from those specks is incredible. It is healing Balmara,” Lance heard Pidge over the coms. He looked at Alisha again, something seemed different about her. Alisha was flying lower than usual.   
Alisha, are you okay?  
I will be fine. I just need some time to rest.   
Lance wanted to fly over to her and guided her back to the ship, but he saw her fly towards the ship and vanish.   
"I think she will be okay, Lance," Pidge told Lance.   
"I know, but why do I get the feeling that she is not okay," he sighed.   
"Come on, Lance, what makes you say that?" Hunk asked.   
"She looked much weaker after that blast," explained Lance. "I did not like how she looked. It looked serious."  
"Okay, if you say so, Lance."


	13. Chapter 13

Lance looked at the sun rising over the Balmara. The crystals that covered the Balmara sparkled like diamonds. Lance could sense that something was wrong, but he could not help think that it was Alisha. Hunk was with Shay watching the sunrise too. For Lance, it seemed that the crystals’ shininess was not all that bright.   
“Hey, Lance, are you okay?” replied a voice behind him. He looked back and saw Keith’s worried expression, staring back at him.   
“No, no I am not okay,” Lance answered. “I am worried about Alisha. I can feel that something is wrong. I do not know what it was, but something is wrong with her.”   
“Lance,” Keith replied, placing his hands on Lance. “I believe you. She did not look okay.”   
“Thank you, at last someone, believes me,” replied Lance, and then he looked back at the crystals.   
“Hey, Lance, how much do you know about Alisha?” asked Keith.   
“Are you going to tease me like Pidge?”  
“No, I promise,” answered Keith. “So what is she like?”  
“Other than secretive, she is pretty nice. Alisha adores Sera. Other than that, I have no idea. I feel like I barely know her, but I can not help feeling this sense of hurt that surrounds her. I noticed that when we met in the hall after we helped Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer,” Lance explained.   
“Oh,” replied Keith, surprised. “I can not imagine what she might be going through.”   
“I do not know, but she seemed so happy when I saw her with Sera.”   
“Maybe she was hiding it from you.”   
Lance sighed.   
“Do not worry, she might tell you when she is ready.”  
“Yeah, I hope so.”  
“Hey, you guys talking about Lance’s girlfriend?” replied Pidge, smirking.   
“For the last time, Pidge, she is not my girlfriend!”   
“Okay, Lance, if you do not want her, then Keith might grab her,” Pidge teased even more before she left.  
“Okay, Pidge is taking this teasing way too far,” remarked Lance. Lance looked back at the crystals once more. Keith looked at the pretty sight. “Hey, would you take Alisha as your girlfriend if I am not interested?”  
Keith chuckled. “Nah, I am gay. If she has powers to turn into a guy, then I might reconsider,” he joked.   
“Hey!” Lance cried. “That is not funny,” he socketed Keith’s arm.   
“Ow,” replied Keith. “I was kidding, but she does have good battle tactics.”   
“Okay, that does it.” 

I was alone when I woke up from my nap. It seemed that mommy was out still fighting evil, mommy called it. It seemed scary and dangerous. She said that it could be scary, but she also said that it was perilous. Dangerous for me to leave the ship without supervision.   
I looked around the room that mommy and I shared. It was similar to my old room back on Altea at The School Orphanage, but much bigger. I had all of the toys that I could play with whenever, but nothing was better than playing with mommy. We made the tallest towers out of blocks, made pretty pictures on the wall, we even made forts out of blankets and pillows.   
I think mommy should be an artist because her drawings were beautiful, and she even decorated the walls.   
Mommy said that one day, she was going to decorate each of the paladins’ rooms. Mommy also said that she was trying to make themselves at home. I miss seeing other people. I miss my home.   
It was nice seeing Lance yesterday, and I hope that I see him again soon.   
Suddenly, I saw specks, and they grew until mommy appeared, and she fainted on the floor. Mommy wore her usual blue lace sleeveless dress and metallic pin. I ran to mommy and tried shaking her awake, but she was not stirring. “Mommy, please, wake up!” I cried, but mommy would not wake up. “Hang on. I am going to find Lance.”   
I thought hard about a room, and I vanished from mommy and appeared in Lance’s room. He was putting cream on his face. I almost did not recognize him for a minute. Lance looked at me and blinked several times as if he was seeing things. “Sera?” he asked, wiping the cream off his face. “What’s wrong?”  
“It is mommy. She will not wake up,” I cried as tears started to sting my eyes. I was worried for mommy. I hope that Lance could help me. Lance picked me up in his arms.   
“Can you take me to her?” he asked. There was worry covering his face also. I nodded, as I thought back to our room. We appeared in our room a moment later.   
I looked at Lance and he seemed frozen, almost in shock as he stared at mommy. Lance set me down and he picked up mommy. Lance carried her over to our bed, mommy looked so lifeless when he set her down.   
“Do you know what is wrong with her?” I asked.   
“How long has she been like this?” he asked.   
“She appeared in our room a few moments ago.”   
Lance caressed her cheek and brushed her hair away from her face. 

As Lance brushed her skin and hair, he noticed how angelic Alisha looked while she rested. Lance observed every part of her trying to find an answer. Lance lifted her cross necklace and rubbed it. A screen popped up and it showed a medical screen of Alisha’s condition. It showed that Alisha’s energy levels were low. Her energy levels were increasing slowly like a charging phone that was almost dead. Just seeing that gave him some comfort. Alisha was right earlier, all she needed was some rest.   
Lance picked Sera up with a smile. “Mommy is going to be fine. She just needs a few hours rest.”  
“Well, then what am I going to do?” asked Sera. “I can not be left alone for that long.”  
Lance pulled her close to his chest. “It is going to be okay. Tell you what, how about you hang out with me today?”   
Sera looked at Lance. “Are you sure? I will not be much trouble for you, right?”  
“No, of course not I love kids. So, what do you wanna play first?”   
“Teleport and seek!” cried Sera.   
“Do you mean hide and seek?”   
“Nope, I teleport and you have to find me,” she squealed again. Before Lance could process what was happening, Sera disappeared. He sighed, he might as well start looking for her. 

It took Lance a bit to find her time and time to find her in various rooms like the training room and the kitchen. Lance even found her under his blankets in his room. Sera kept herself under the radar from everyone on the ship. Which was good for them since he was having so much with Sera. He guessed they were playing for a good hour before he carried Sera on his shoulders back to her room.   
The automatic doors opened revealing Alisha sitting up on the bed. She was so relieved that she opened her arms for a hug. Lance took Sera off his shoulders and let her go. Sera and Alisha hugged tightly. Lance smiled as he sat down on the bed. "You are looking better."   
"I am, thanks for watching her," replied Alisha.   
"It was my pleasure. Sera showed me her version of Hiding and Seek."   
Alisha smiled, "yeah, it took me a bit to get used to."   
"So, will I be seeing you tomorrow?" Lance asked.  
"You will, just keep your guard up."   
"Okay, am I in danger or something?"   
"Nothing too major, just be careful."   
"Okay, if you say so," replied Lance as he shrugged. "Does this mean that I should come by regularly?"   
"Nah, you will know when I come out of hiding is when Keith tries to fight Zarkon head-on."   
"That sounds like Keith, but why?"   
"You will know why eventually."   
"Okay, I guess you want to keep your room a secret right?" Lance asked.   
"It could be for the best."   
Lance nodded.


	14. Chapter 13

Lance stood in front of the Galra, Sendak, in the containment room with his friends. Coran began hooking up Sendak so they could access his memories to get intel. It brought a chill up Lance's spine. A few days ago on Aras, Lance was aiming his laser gun at Sendak, and now he was staring at him through the glass. Something about today did not feel right. Everyone seemed tense about what they could obtain. "All right, guys, Sendak is almost hooked up," Coran replied, worried. "Now, this technology was used to keep Atlean memories alive. Not interrogate prisoners."   
"Coran, we understand that this was not how the technology works, but doing this helps us get closer to defeating Zarkon," reassured Shiro.   
"Shiro is right," agreed Allura. Allura looked at Lance with a smile. "I take it you had some fun yesterday after we freed the Balmara."   
"Uh, what do you mean?"   
"Lance, I saw you on the cams, you looked like you were looking for something, but you were laughing. So I do not think it was serious. Did your angel ask you to play a game?" Pidge asked.   
Lance's left eye twitched. "No. More like Sera was worried about Alisha and I was distracting her for an hour, while Alisha was resting from the battle," explained Lance. "Alisha is fine now, so I have nothing to worry about."   
"Well, that is good news," replied Shiro.   
"Yeah, it is," replied Lance, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"We will be needing Alisha for defeating Zarkon. She knows more than we do. Did she say anything about showing up today?"   
"Uh, she might make a small visit, but she told me that she is going to come out of hiding when Keith battles Zarkon."   
"Why the quiznak would Keith fight Zarkon for?" Coran asked.   
"Yeah, that is my question?" Keith asked.   
"Listen, that is Alisha's answer, not mine."   
"Okay, back to business," replied Allura.   
"Now, hold on," began Pidge. Everyone looked at Pidge, but she looked at Lance. "You said that Alisha was going to stop by for a visit. Now, why is that?"   
"You know," began Lance. "I forgot to ask, but she told me to be careful. I think she wants all of us to be careful."  
"Thanks, Lance," answered Shiro. “Do you think Alisha could have given you an answer about what could happen today if you asked?”  
“I do not know, maybe. I thought maybe Alisha would tell me rather than me asking for information.” Lance shrugged. He felt disappointed in himself for not thinking. He was having so much fun that he forgot to ask for info.   
It will not happen again, he told himself. 

I could have warned Lance of the dangers that Team Voltron will be facing today. It was this or let them be bored in the longe doing nothing. I shrugged, knowing that this was better than nothing. Only I do not think I can protect everyone from that crystal. I guess I will have to purify the crystal later, and maybe the systems, too, after this whole fiasco.   
I looked at each of the paladins and wondered which one I could protect. I know that Keith will be in the training room until level 3 of training. Hunk and Pidge should be okay to defend themselves from the kitchen and in the green lion hangar. Allura is not bed resting, so maybe she will be okay. Shiro being left alone with Sendak would be a bad idea. I still need to finish the guy off first, so he does not become a problem soon. Coran will be fine as long as he thinks that the castle is malfunctioning. Lance will be an obvious target, especially if he gets locked in a cryo pod and almost sucked out into space.   
I watched and waited as the paladins grew restless. They moved on to things that they wanted to do rather than wait all-day for intel. As usual, Shiro was the last to watch Sendak. It was going to be bad leaving him alone like that. I looked through the cams around the ship and saw Hunk and Pidge dealing with the Altean goo flying around in the kitchen. I saw Lance with Coran cleaning the cryo pod. I punched the wall with the side of my fist and began purifying the systems to prevent further damage. I felt like it was too late when the pod closed the door on Lance.   
"Oh boy, well," I sighed. "I guess I better start protecting these paladins."   
I shook my wrist and teleported to the hallway of airlocks. In no time, Coran will see Lance frozen in a cryo pod and get him out. Lance will no doubt come in this direction to see the hologram of King Alfor, Allura's father. I might purify the systems enough to prevent the hologram from clouding Allura's mind. 

Lance shivered in the cryo pod as the temperature began to rise to freeze him to death. He had to get stuck with Coran in helping him with fixing things around the castle. He got bored with Coran telling him about boot camp. Now, Lance wished he could hear Coran's voice rather than be stuck in the cryo pod.   
The pod rose again and Lance saw Coran examining his sponge brush. Coran took one look at Lance. Coran reacted and opened the cryo pod door. "That cryo pod closed in on me while you were talking about boot camp."   
"Are you sure that you did not trip and fall in? It is all right it happens, but why would the cryo pod automatically lock and start the freezing process?" Coran asked.   
Lance shivered. He wanted to say 'to kill me,' but was it right? "Listen, Coran, I do not know, but Alisha did say to be careful, and I was. So, something is wrong here."   
"Well, she has not been wrong yet. Maybe the cryo pod did lock you in there," Coran finally agreed. "I will let you go, Lance. If anything else weird happens, then run in the opposite direction. You got that?"   
Lance nodded as he warmed himself with his jacket and continued on his way. He felt wary of the hall light going out. As if someone was hearing his worries. The lights flickered out. Lance felt his whole body shake. Lance was worried about what could happen.   
In the distance, he saw something blue, and it looked like a proud, tall figure. He would have calmed down if the proud figure did not look threatening. With everything going on, he could sense the irony that something was wrong.   
In a flashing moment, the blue figure disappeared. Lance's nerves did not even settle. He even sensed that it could come back. Or something much worse.   
"Hello, is someone there?" Lance called. "Alisha? Angel, is that you?"   
"Help!" Lance heard someone call. It sounded like Coran. "Help! I am trapped in the airlock."   
There was a red flashing light in the distance. Lance felt torn, wondering if it was Coran or if this was what he was supposed to be running away. He took a few steps forward until he was pulled back from his hood. Lance's back was slammed against the wall waiting for the worst, but he felt someone hugging him for dear life. He looked down upon Alisha.   
She pressed her hand on the wall. The red light and the voice quieted. Eventually, the lights came back on. Lance's nerves finally settled. He suddenly felt much better when Alisha was around.   
"Are you all right, Lance?" Alisha asked.   
Lance sighed in relief. "Yeah, I feel much better now that you are here."   
"Well, you will not be the only one saying that today," she replied, smiling before she looked down the hall.   
"What do you mean?" Lance asked.   
"You will see, I am expecting Keith to come down this hallway very soon."   
Lance was confused by Alisha's statement. He recalled Keith leaving and taking off to the training deck. Lance did not think that Keith could have been in danger there. Except for the training bot. Lance's eyes widened as he ran down the hall seeing Keith fighting the robot. The blue light on the bot was now red. It was as if the bot was on kill mode. Alisha ran past Lance and pulled a sword out, and joined the fight. 

I screamed a war cry and the robot looked at me away from Keith. I swung my sword at the robot, but it blocked my attack. The robot swung its staff and threw me down the hall. I skidded to a halt. I ran at the robot again and flew over it as it continued its fight with Keith. I landed behind the robot, and with one swing of my sword, it sliced in half on the floor.   
Keith fell to the ground staring at me. "You okay, Keith?"   
Lance ran to us and helped Keith up. Keith looked like a bag of noodles. Keith looked at Lance, dazed and exhausted. "I will be fine. I need to rest for a bit." 

Lance looked from Alisha to Keith. He wanted to set Keith down, but he could guess that his worries for everyone else's safety on this ship were not over yet. "Is everyone else okay?"   
"Most, yes. Some are flying in zero-G in the Green lion hangar. One is still with Sendak. He might get sucked out into space if Shiro has anything to say about it. Coran might be fine, Allura," began Alisha, but stopped. "Hm, I do not know. Since she is not on bed rest, maybe there is a chance that we might wormhole to a star that is about to go supernova."   
Lance could not move at that moment. How can Alisha know everything that goes on? Lance knew that she had to get her information somehow, but where? He did not want to think about that. His friends were in danger, and now, he and Keith had to get to them. With their quick feet, they ran to find Coran.   
“So, that was your angel back there?” asked Keith, as they were on the search for Coran.   
“Yeah, why?” asked Lance, wondering where this conversation was going.   
“Well, if Pidge saw her, then I might want to warn you about her teasing increasing. I might be gay, Lance, but she was pretty, cute. No wonder why you do not talk about other girls.”   
“Seriously, Keith? Gee, I have not noticed.”   
“No, I am being serious. I could see you as a couple in the future.”  
“Do not get Pidge started with this. Besides, I don't even know how old she is.”   
“Well, if she is younger than you, then you might get lucky.”  
They turned a corner and saw Coran coming down the hall.   
“What if she is older than me?” asked Lance.   
“What if who is older than Lance?” asked Coran, joining the conversation.   
“Alisha,” answered Keith. “She saved us not too long ago. We need to find the others until we know that the castle is safe.”   
“Aw, well, all I can say is, Lance, if you do find yourself having feelings for Alisha and she is older than you, then all I can say is good luck."   
"Thanks, Coran I feel so much better," replied Lance, sarcastically. 

Lance, Keith, and Coran went around the ship and found that everyone was mostly okay. They found Hunk and Pidge lying on the ground. Hunk explained that they were floating in zero-G. Lance oddly noticed that the Galran crystal was blue, and not purple. He guessed that Alisha must have teleported and purified it. The group continued, they found Shiro leaning against the containment unit that was holding Sendak but was now empty. Lance ran away to go find Allura. Lance found her, weeping in the room where Allura would often visit her father, King Alfor.   
"He is gone," replied Allura through the tears.   
"Who?" Lance asked. He had a bad feeling.   
"My father, Alisha warned me that his MIA was corrupted. I did not want to believe her, but she was right. I had to disconnect him."   
"Did you see her? Alisha?"   
"No, but I heard her."   
"I guess she was busy today."   
"I guess so."


	15. Chapter 15

Lance sighed as he looked down each hall around the castle. It was quiet. Lance felt that Alisha was heading him in the right direction every day. He was hoping to catch Alisha in the hall, but she was nowhere. Lance tracked back to her room, which was very close to where everyone’s rooms were. How come he did not see that before? Lance knocked on the door, and it automatically opened.   
“Lance!” cried a familiar voice before she ran into him for a hug.   
“Oof,” replied Lance as he got knocked down.  
“Lance. I can not believe you came!” cried Sera, jumping for joy.   
“I know, I was looking for your mommy. I was hoping that we could have a small chat.”   
“Okay,” Sera pouted.   
“What is up, Lance?” asked Alisha, looking up from a drawing of a flower in crayon. Lance looked at the picture of the flower. The image of the flower looked unique but beautiful all the same. Alisha seemed to know where the line should go. “I take it that you did not come here to admire my latest art project?”   
“Huh?” asked Lance. He looked away from the marvelous artwork. Lance stared into Alisha’s brown eyes.   
Hang on a tick, since when did Alisha look cute, staring at me?   
The lighting in her eyes and hair made her look more angelic than before. If Pidge were there, she would be smirking. Lance shook the thought out of his head and concentrated on why he was here. "Oh, right, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about tomorrow?"   
Alisha nodded. "Well, to put it simply, as every day, be careful."   
"Yeah, but is there anything that we should be careful about tomorrow?"   
"Okay, you know that you got intel from Sendak, right?" Alisha asked. Lance nodded, and Alisha continued, "well, you guys will find a station hidden for a cargo of quintessence."   
"Quintessence? What is that?" Lance asked.  
"Quintessence is life itself. There Keith will follow a druid, one of our enemy's creations, where they will harvest quintessence."   
Lance was filled with horror as he took all of this information in. There was more to tomorrow and Lance could feel it. "What else?"   
"Allura and Shiro will go on one of those cruisers for better intel, but Shiro's captor ID came up and they had to get out. Unfortunately, Shiro made it back with the intel without Allura."   
"Then, we can not do the mission tomorrow," Lance told himself. He was about to get up, but Alisha pulled him back.   
"Lance, it is going to be okay. If anything goes wrong tomorrow that I know of, I promise that I will be there," replied Alisha. Her words seemed so comforting that he wanted to believe her. He looked at her and nodded. "You will get her back, I promise."


End file.
